Draug/Gallery
Concept Artwork File:TMS concept art of Draug.jpg|Concept artwork of Draug for Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:TMS concept art of Draug as a General class.jpg|Concept artwork of Draug as a General for Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:TMS concept art of Draug as a Berserker class.jpg|Concept artwork of Draug as a Berserker for Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. FEAnimeConceptArt.png|Concept artwork of Draug and other characters in the Fire Emblem anime. Official Artwork Draug-FE1 Artwork.png|Official artwork of Draug from Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light File:FE3 Draug.png|Official artwork of Draug from Mystery of the Emblem. File:Draug Heroes.png|Draug as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Draug Fight.png|Draug as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Draug Skill.png|Draug as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Draug Damaged.png|Draug as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:SMT x FE Draug.png|Official artwork of Draug from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:Ibunroku Draug General.png|Artwork of Draug as a General from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Ibunroku Draug Berserker.png|Artwork of Draug as a Berserker from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:Draug (Artwork).png|Official artwork of Draug from the TCG. DraugHomazo1.jpg|Artwork of Draug as a General by Homazo. File:Mamori Minamoto and Draug illustration by 40原＠新刊書店委託中 for Fire Emblem Cipher Series 4.jpg|Artwork of Draug and Mamori in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by 40Hara. B13-064R artwork.png|Artwork of Draug in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Homazo. B13-064R+ artwork.png|Artwork of Draug in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Homazo. B13-065N artwork.png|Artwork of Draug in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yukie Tajima. Trading Cards File:DraugTCG.jpg|Draug, as he appears as a Level 10 Armour Knight in the fifth series of the TCG. File:DraugGeneralTCG.jpg|Draug, as he appears as a Level 20 General in the sixth series of the TCG. File:FE0 Draug2.png|Draug as a General in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:FE0 Draug.png|Draug as a Knight in '' Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Cipher Mirage Draug.png|Draug as a Knight in ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B13-064R.png|Draug as a General in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B13-064R+.png|Draug as a General in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B13-065N.png|Draug as a Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Portraits File:Draug-FE1.png|Draug's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:Draug-FE3.gif|Draug's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Draug-FE11.png|Draug's portrait in Shadow Dragon. File:DraugFE12.PNG|Draug's portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. Portrait Draug Heroes.png|Draug's portrait from Heroes. TMS Draug portrait.png|Draug's portrait from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Sprites and Screenshots File:Cursed_Draug.png|Cursed Draug in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:Draug FEH Sprite.png|''Heroes'' sprite. Miscellaneous File:Draug_Hinata_Siegbert.png|Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) 1st Anniversary artwork by Homazo - featuring Draug, Hinata and Siegbert. File:FE1 Manga Map 18 Cover.jpg|Draug (along with Abel, Cain, and Gordin), as he appears in the manga adaptation. File:Draug(Anime).jpg|Animation still of Draug appearing in the Fire Emblem anime. FEH 2nd anniversary Itagaki Hako.png|''Fire Emblem Heroes'' Second Anniversary art by Itagaki Hako. FEH 3rd anniversary Itagaki Hako.png|''Fire Emblem Heroes'' Third Anniversary art by Itagaki Hako. Draug gentle giant pop01.png|Draug from the Fire Emblem Heroes guide. Draug gentle giant pop02.png|Draug from the Fire Emblem Heroes guide. Draug gentle giant pop03.png|Draug from the Fire Emblem Heroes guide. Draug gentle giant pop04.png|Draug from the Fire Emblem Heroes guide. Category:Character Gallery Page